elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Destructive Touch
Destructive Touch is an active skill in the Destruction Staff skill line in . Description *Deals 6 Magic Damage to target enemy. Fire Touch causes knockback, Frost Touch causes deep freeze, and Shock Touch Causes disorient. (I) *Deals 17 Magic damage to target enemy. Fire Touch causes knockback, Frost Touch causes deep freeze, and Shock Touch causes disorient. (17 Fire Damage and knocks back target 8 meters) (III) *Deals 17 Magic damage to target enemy. Fire Touch causes knockback, Frost Touch causes deep freeze, and Shock Touch causes disorient. (IV) Note *Destructive Touch IV slightly reduces the cost of casting this spell. Requirement Unlocked at Destruction Staff Rank 2. Morphs Destructive Clench * *Update 6: Destructive Touch has been changed into a damage over time-based attack for all ranks and morphs of all types of staffs. The damage over time component increases in damage with rank.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 7: Frost Touch and its morphs will no longer apply a half-second stun to the target.Update 7 Patch notes *Update 7: Flame Clench: Removed the stun from this ability *Update 7: Flame Clench: Added an increased damage over time damage *Update 7: Shock Clench: Added an area of effect damage that applies near the target. *Update 7: Shock Clench: Removed the area of effect damage from this ability, and added a 2.5 second stun. The impact effects have been updated to reflect these changes. Destructive Reach * *Update 6: Destructive Touch has been changed into a damage over time-based attack for all ranks and morphs of all types of staffs. The damage over time component increases in damage with rank. *Update 7: Frost Touch and its morphs will no longer apply a half-second stun to the target. *Update 8: Flame Reach: This ability now properly applies the knockback up to the correct range (28 meters).Update 8 Patch Notes Updates *Update 1: (flame, frost, and shock): Increased this ability's damage and magicka cost.Update 1 Patch Notes *Update 6: Destructive Touch has been changed into a damage over time-based attack for all ranks and morphs of all types of staffs. The damage over time component increases in damage with rank. *Update 6: Increased the range of this ability to 17 meters from 7 meters. *Update 6: As of Update 6, Shocking Touch, the lightning staff variant of Destructive Touch, now deals damage to nearby targets instead of disorienting the target. *Update 7: Frost Touch and its morphs will no longer apply a half-second stun to the target. *Update 7: Normalized the projectile's travel speeds. *Update 7: Clarified the tooltips for this ability. *Update 7: Flame Touch: This ability will now knock back your enemy instead of stunning them. *Update 7: Shock Touch: Removed the area of effect damage, and added a 2.5 second stun. The impact effects have been updated to reflect these changes. *Update 9: The damage over time effects from abilities such as Searing Strike, Twin Slashes, or Destructive Touch can now be applied to targets that fully or partially absorb the damage from a damage shield, or targets that are blocking.Update 9 Patch Notes Appearances * Category:Online: Active Skills Category:Online: Weapon Skills Category:Online: Destruction Staff Skills